Mukuro Hoshimiya/Relationships
Shido Itsuka Due to sealing away her emotions, Mukuro treats Shido with general indifference, not even reacting when Shido was forced to act on the Fraxinus crew's perverted command. Nevertheless, Mukuro still listens to Shido's explanation and reasons for wanting to seal her power. However, Mukuro plainly calls him out for his hypocrisy, questioning if she wouldn't be placed in more danger by DEM if her powers were sealed. In the end, Mukuro's words cause Shido to suffer a minor depression, which wasn't cured until he met with his counterpart in the fantasy world. After having her heart unlocked, Mukuro becomes deeply attached to Shido after seeing his efforts in saving her, and that they were both once lonely orphans that felt empty and were starving for love. Due to becoming attached to Shido, she refused to share him with the others, even locking the memories of all of Shido's friends and family in the process. However, after Shido was able to figure out her past, he was able to calm her down from inversing after seeing him injured. Afterwards, Mukuro refers to Shido as her family, and permits that he be the only one she is willing to let cut her hair. Because she already considers him family, she did not feel it necessary to win the right to confess to Shido during the Spirit battle royale, but also did not want anyone else to have it. She refused to attack Natsumi while she was disguised as Shido, and sought an honorable victory so she stand before Shido with pride. DAL v14 07.png DAL v15 08.jpg Adoptive Family Growing up as an orphan, Mukuro desperately craved the love that she eventually found through her adoptive family. In particular, she had a close bond with her older adoptive sister, who would often braid and praise her long beautiful hair. However, Mukuro was rather possessive in her love for them, not liking them interacting with other people. When her sister told her she should cut her hair at a friend's suggestion, it caused her to feel unloved. After becoming a Spirit, Mukuro used to seal away everyone else's memories of her family. Mukuro thought they would redirect their love onto her, but it instead only made them confused and terrified. Once they discovered she was responsible, their love turned to anger and rejection. Unable to take having their love turn into fear and hate, Mukuro used to seal away their memories of her as well as her own emotions. After being sealed, she expressed regret to Shido for trying to monopolize them, lamenting her failure to realize that they had still loved her beforehand. Tohka Yatogami & Tenka Mukuro initially did not pay much attention to Tohka and later sealed away her memories of Shido in order to monopolize him for herself. However, in doing so, she accidentally caused Tohka to enter Inverse Form again. After Tenka attacked Shido and attempted to forcefully kiss him, Mukuro stopped her on both counts and was about to fight her in retaliation, had Origami not calmed her down. During the double date with Shido that followed, Mukuro grew increasingly frustrated at having to share him with Tenka and her unstable emotional state finally reached a boiling point when she saw her threaten him. Mukuro's intervention in turn prompted Tenka to cut her hair, causing her to snap. The two then proceeded to fight with the full intention of killing each other, until Shido and the other Spirits broke them up. After sealing, Mukuro seems to view Tohka as a rival for Shido's affections. DAL EN 7 01.jpg Origami Tobiichi Mukuro initially did not pay much attention to Origami and later sealed away her memories of Shido in order to monopolize him for herself. However, in doing so, she accidentally caused Origami's New Timeline persona to become her dominant personality again. Upon meeting the New Timeline Origami, Mukuro was frustrated at how she seemingly resisted and diverted Shido's attention away from her. She wanted to seal away her memories of Shido as well and, despite Shido's protests, likely would have had Inverse Tohka not drawn away her attention. Later, when Mukuro was about to fight Inverse Tohka, Origami was the one who managed to dissuade her by pointing out that Shido hates violence and instead proposed a peaceful competition to be first to kiss him. During the double date with Shido and Inverse Tohka that followed, Mukuro noticed that the New Timeline Origami also drew his attention away from her, which increasingly frustrated her. Despite this though, Mukuro ended up developing a sort of friendship with New Timeline Origami when she comforted her when she was feeling unwell due to her memories starting to return, promising her that she would show her mercy than to Inverse Tohka when the time came to seal away her memories again. Miku Izayoi Mukuro initially did not pay much attention to Miku and later sealed away her memories of Shido in order to monopolize him for herself. Despite this, however, Miku still came to help Shido break up her fight with Inverse Tohka, causing the already unstable Mukuro to snap even further at her inability to make Shido hers alone. After sealing, like most Spirits, Mukuro seems to have become scared of Miku due to her yuri tendencies. She even seems to agree with Natsumi's view of her being a "scary monster out to get you in your sleep", after she witnessed her cuddle up on her while sleepwalking. Category:Relationships